


A Little Old Fashioned

by ViennaWarren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Steve, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViennaWarren/pseuds/ViennaWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of his mother was difficult for Steve, as it would be for anyone. During this time, Steve's health is his last priority.</p><p>Thank God for Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Old Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the tumblr user, steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers. Thanks for the request! :)

"Steve, you can't stay holed up in there forever!" Bucky told the door of Steve's apartment. The walls were so thin and cheap, he knew that Steve could hear him. Steve's mother had been dead for a week and Bucky couldn't stand to see his friend suffer in the way he was. "Open the door, Steve. Listen, you don't gotta go through this alone!"

The young man sighed before bending down and retrieving Steve's house key from underneath the mat. He shoved the key into the lock and opened the door, expecting Steve to be curled up on the couch cushions, like they used to do when they were kids. He was right.

Steve had his knees pulled up to his chest and was visibly shivering. Bucky cursed under his breath and knelt by his friend, almost forgetting to kick the door shut again. "Oh, for God's sake." He could feel the heat radiating off his friend before he even had the chance to put the back of his hand on the other man's forehead. Steve groaned and turned over on his back, eyes moving back and forth under his eyelids. 

"Steve." Bucky whispered, placing his hand on his chest. " _Steve!_ "

A pair of blue eyes opened and stared at the person leaning over him. "B-Bucky? What're you--" He cleared his throat and attempted not to wince at how sore it was. "What're you doing here?" His voice was thin and raspy and Bucky had to _really_ listen to understand him. "Where's... where's Ma?"

Bucky's stomach dropped suddenly. Oh God. "Well, don't worry about that now, you're sick. Here, sit up." He easily helped him back onto the couch. "Tell me what--" Bucky was cut off as Steve abruptly tried to push him back. He pulled up the collar of his shirt and sneezed into it, twice. "Bless you." he said sympathetically. "Sounds like a pretty nasty cold you got there." 

Steve shivered and sniffled. "My head hurts."

"I know." Bucky left momentarily and returned with a blanket and a cool washcloth in the other hand. "Here, lemme just..." He trailed off as he lowered Steve into a more suitable position. He gently placed the cloth on Steve's forehead, who immediately made a face. "That's r-real c-cold." he informed Bucky through chattering teeth. "Yeah, it's supposed to be," Bucky explained, trying to ignore the pang of guilt that settled in his stomach, "it's gonna bring down your fever."

"But it's fr-freezing." Steve mumbled before breaking off into a cringe-worthy coughing fit. He was so thin, the coughing seemed to rip right through him.

"Shh, shh..." Bucky instinctively stroked Steve's damp hair, trying to get him to relax. He finally finished coughing and looked at Bucky through watery eyes. "Buck? Why're you here?"

"You're sick." he reminded the blond, pulling the blanket up to his chest. 

"Oh." Steve looked down at himself, laying on his couch, covered in a blanket. "Oh."

Bucky nodded. "Oh! Wait here. I've got a trick my--" he quickly stopped himself from saying 'ma'. "--that my grandmother used to do for me when I was fevered. Just, uh, just stay here."

When Bucky came back, holding a steaming cup of tea, Steve was yawning. Poor thing, he must be exhausted. "I know it's old fashioned, but it works." 

Steve sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. "Thanks, Buck." He tried a sip, coughed, and grimaced. "This has an... interesting flavour."

Bucky chuckled. "I know, sorry. It's boneset-yarrow. It'll break your fever, I promise."

Steve spoke after a few minutes of tea sipping. "Bucky?"

"Mmhmm?" he replied, a bit absent-mindedly. 

"I'm okay, really. You don't have to stay here, I--" he broke off with a sneeze, then continued. "I''ll be okay. My mother'll be back in the evening anyway."

Bucky frowned. He couldn't tell him now. "Well, I dunno... I can't leave you alone, you know."

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm... well, you worry me."

"Oh, stop, I'm  _fine_. Just a little fever is all."

Bucky frowned. "You catching cold is never just a cold. I think we both know that. It's just gonna get worse and, and develop into pneumonia or--"

"Bucky, _Bucky_... it won't! I'm alright, okay?" He yawned. "Don't worry s'much."

"You sleepy?" Bucky asked, already knowing the answer.

Steve shrugged, stifling another yawn. "Not too bad."

"Okay." Bucky laughed. "Here, move your legs." He lifted Steve's legs and repositioned them on his lap, recovering his friend with the blanket. "Finish that tea and then go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"M'kay. But only because you offered." Steve said with a small smile. 


End file.
